


Voodoo!!!

by noel2236



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 和@DSASWORLD 太太的换粮！原谅我这时候才撸出来！原图梗在此：http://dsasworld.lofter.com/post/1dd6ab68_e0a5740有空了再补个番外肉哈哈哈哈哈*********************************************************************************





	Voodoo!!!

达米安见到了一只野猫。

它在哥谭巷子里的垃圾桶中寻找食物，身体还没有半条法棍长，肩膀瘦得像刀片，脏乱的毛几乎看不出原本的颜色。达米安向它扔了一块猫用肉干，它吓了一跳，疑惑地嗅嗅，但在用爪子按住肉干的同时却毫不感恩地向达米安呲起了牙，发出威胁而沙哑的嘶嘶声，绿色猫眼里除了警惕，还有愤怒与焦虑，以及更多的警惕。他看着野猫三口两口吞下了肉干，以他对猫这种生物的熟悉他几乎马上感到了遗憾。

没错，野猫把刚吃下去的东西很快吐了出来，惆怅又生气地看着那一滩根本来不及消化的食物，狠狠瞪了他一眼，跳进了没有光线的黑暗角落，尾巴有段不圆滑的弯折线条，大概曾经折断过。它的离开并没有让达米安太惋惜，夜行的他见过哥谭角落里不少机警瘦弱的野猫，十只有八只会让他想起陶德，于是达米安打开了手臂上的投影屏幕，查看了一下红色头罩们的位置。有五个分散在三个安全屋里一动不动，还有一个正在离他不远的废弃工厂。这让达米安刚到了愉悦，近来他很习惯收工前查看一下陶德的位置，如果近的话就顺路去看看，用几句挑衅和几顿拳脚让陶德气急败坏地发出虚张声势的威胁，晚上总能让他睡得比较满足。

他从通风窗跳到房梁上，看着红头罩耍帅地开枪，在恶徒玩命地扑过来时漂亮地扭身侧踢，虽然以他的角度看不见，但他知道那略微飞起的夹克下露出的窄腰很不错看。达米安略微犹豫了一下是看红头罩打完还是自己也下去活动活动，就发现红头罩的动作突然僵滞。陶德先是浑身颤抖地缩了一下，接着有大概半秒的愣神，然后捂住了身侧踉跄地半跪在了地上。

和达米安不同，恶徒们不会试图先搞清楚红头罩发生了什么，只想趁虚而入。达米安的犹豫马上结束，已经略显高大的罗宾从天而降，武士刀出鞘，很快清场。

“你怎么回事？”

红头罩没有出声，隔着头罩似乎只是在平复呼吸，虽然还在微微颤抖，但似乎已经有了站起来的力量。

“没事，”陶德刻意地压低了声音，走出去跨上了自己的机车，“多谢你的多管闲事，蝙蝠崽。”

“去蝙蝠洞做个全身检查。”达米安盯着他的背，“父亲不在，我来帮你检查，会很快。”

“你来才不可能快。”陶德好像没事了，转了转手里的枪插回枪套，迈开长腿走到机车边发动了机车，“想玩医生游戏去找鸟妈妈，我永远都不会有兴趣的。”

接着机车轰鸣着向前飞驰出去，陶德留在了地上。蝙蝠灯作证，不是达米安动的手。已经有些过于高大的罗宾半跪在红头罩身边，面具下的脸上表情凝重。

“你伤得很重。”

“我没受伤。”陶德喘着气挣扎着坐起来，再摇摇晃晃地站起来往机车的方向走，很快就摔了个狗啃泥。

这次是达米安动的手。

“你跟我回去。”套索拴住了红头罩的双脚，罗宾半担心半得意地把他往前拖。杰森浑身痉挛了一下，然后猛地打开了头罩，露出脸呕吐起来。

“你到底伤在哪里了？”达米安停止了拖拽的动作，再次半跪下来试图掀开他的衣服。贴身的凯夫拉并不是那么好脱的东西，他才把手指伸进杰森的腰带下就被杰森喘息着拍开了手。“我说了没受伤，他妈的突然就痛一下。”

“什么时候开始的？”

“……昨天傍晚。”杰森蜷起腿试图去解开套索，这次换达米安拍开了他的手。昨天就开始发作的莫名症状，今天还出来野。“我知道了，你脑子出问题了。”

杰森隔着眼罩看了他一眼，刚要开口，再一次的疼痛侵袭就阻挡了他的口头反击。他就在达米安的眼皮底下露出了仿佛被人撞进墙里的痛苦表情，剧烈地呛咳着好像真的被压迫到肺而无法呼吸。

“两个选择，”少年压低了仍有点可爱的声音严厉地说，“乖乖让我载你回去，或者让所有人都看见罗宾绑架红头罩。”

杰森明智地选择了前者。达米安解开了套索，他反而射出了钩绳，逃跑了。罗宾在内心里把能想到的脏话重复了十遍，同时毫不迟疑地追了上去。

“我不回庄园！也不去蝙蝠洞！我恨你！”两分钟后被捆成粽子的杰森在他耳边大吼，终于让他忍无可忍。

“成熟一点！”

OK，被一个小鬼吼这句话让杰森完美噤声。红头罩的心灵尖啸被罗宾的沉默技能打断，并进入技能冷却时间，世界清净了。

“这不可能。”达米安盯着名义也没有了的二哥，的胸口，陷入了沉思。杰森躺在检查床上和机械恐龙打了个招呼，脸上挂起了嘲讽的笑容。结果显示杰森的身体并无异状，除了义警们都会有的浅伤和淤青，基本上胸肌饱满，腹肌分明，腰线利落，屁股紧窄，双腿修长，以及未勃起状态下隔着内裤看起来也不错的……

“你居然什么也没发现，要不是被剥光的是我我要嘲笑你二十年。”

“而我居然一秒都没有想过你可能是装的。”

“所以你该感谢你的脑子一息尚存。”杰森翻了个白眼，“好了我走了。”

“不准，”达米安严肃地回答，“你必须回忆一下从症状开始出现的时候到现在，你疼了多少次，分别间隔多久。”

“……谁他妈记得这么多，”杰森尝试着解开检查床上的束缚带，要不是之前有一波痛得比之前都厉害，几乎让他失去意识了几秒钟，他才不会被捆在床上。

“那就在这里接受观察。”

“谁的观察？”杰森不怕死地露出挑衅笑容，“你吗？”

“对。”达米安拉过一把椅子，坐在了床边。

“好吧，你不要去换个衣服洗个澡什么的？”

达米安闻了闻自己，“我很好。”

杰森大笑了起来，连身体都在颤抖和蜷缩。达米安皱起了眉头，不知道自己戳到了陶德什么莫名的笑点。但很快他就发现这个笑不是那么正常的，杰森挣扎得越来越厉害，眼泪也流了出来。

“哈哈哈哈哈该、该哈哈哈哈哈哈该死……他妈的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这……蝙蝠崽你哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你是不是想说别光看，想办法解决一下？”

笑得说不出话的杰森干脆竖了个中指。

**************************************************

迪克真心实意地觉得，如果杰森扎辫子或者穿裙子，事情看起来就会正常多了，至少达米安可以像个普通的青少年一样去惹恼他来吸引他注意力，而不是每次都由嘴炮引发一场惨烈的斗殴，让杰森肉眼可见的带着受伤的身心离开，以及达米安不用肉眼也可见的愤怒和消沉。

没错，虽然比达米安大了好几岁，在谋略和操控人心方面有时候也非常令人难缠的杰森，只要和达米安缠斗起来就好像年龄都活到了狗身上。啊，不，这句话……

“你知道你说他年龄活到狗身上这句话非常伤人吧？他死了之后几乎有三年没有意识……”

“那要是活到狗身上了不是更好吗？”达米安气得脸还在鼓，但还是打开了电脑监控红头罩的位置——已不在大气层内。赶在达米安拔刀砍电脑之前迪克舍身拦住了他，“你对他说滚出高谭时就该想到这个结果吧？”

“他明明就不会听话。”

“他不是听话才走的……这一晚上你把能戳他的话都说完了还说是布鲁斯告诉你的，这真是有点过了。”迪克叹了口气。

“我不许他这么在意父亲的话。”少年硬梆梆恶狠狠地摆出了严厉的神情，“他总是对那些事那么介意，根本不可能成长。”

什么原来你们的世界里有成长这回事吗？迪克在内心吼了三遍，露出了循循善诱的温和笑容。

“你还把他的头罩全偷了。”

“我想看他的脸！”达米安愤怒地低吼，在迪克一个暧昧的眼神抛来时涨红了脸更凶了起来，“……是想看他屈辱的表情，最好哭得像个小女孩！”

是啊，如果杰森是个小女孩，一切就正常多了。迪克在内心里叹了口气，恋爱经验无数的他瞎了才会看不出达米安在经历什么，虽然达米安坚持自己对杰森和以前没什么不同，照例是嘲讽，动手，以激怒杰森为乐，但问题出在频率上。

三天一次绝对太多了，一周一次也没好多少。杰森一开始其实还带着复杂的原因想要对达米安展现友好和亲情的一面，当然是在杰森脑子清醒的时候。不过现在基本上已经形成了愤怒的条件反射。

“他有可能就此不回来了，”迪克半是好心半是邪恶地说，“安安心心地去做科莉的配偶，统治塔玛兰军队，反正这里也没人惦记他。”

达米安果然沉默了下来。好一阵子，小蝙蝠崽才阴郁地开了口，“你黏得就像个捕虫胶一样，为什么不把他粘回来。”

“说的也是，”迪克把那一半的好心也决定抛掉，“小翅膀一直都很孤单，对感情的需要就像黑洞，一般人是应付不了的。正好大家都说我的热情无穷无尽……”

达米安没有把武士刀对准他的喉咙大概是真的被唬住了。现任罗宾阴沉得就像蝙蝠侠，步履沉重地走开了。但接下来的日子倒是难得的“安宁”，达米安夜巡，偶尔揍人手重，完成各种任务，和与他年龄相符的“孩子们”“玩”在一起，偶尔表现出一点对魔法的兴趣，不过很正常，不管是做为孩子还是做为罗宾，兴趣和有责任知道的东西永远都很广泛。

当然，一切都是暴风雨前的宁静。迪克万万没想到在一个月黑风高的夜晚，在港口一处空置的集装箱外，能听到这样的对话。

“住手蝙蝠崽！”喘息，压抑的喘息。

“我说了，求我。”

“去死！我才不会……啊！”压抑不住的喘息和惊叫。“别再摸了……”

“这里是吧？我知道了，我会好好的‘照顾’这里的。”

“不，停手……”

夜翼忍无可忍地冲了进去，伴随着杰森突如其来爆炸般的大笑。“不哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不要哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈死哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈蝙蝠崽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈杀哈哈哈哈哈哈哈停啊哈哈哈哈哈呜呜呜呜呜……”

“怎么回事？”夜翼皱起了眉，看着一个死命蜷缩在角落里却笑得眼泪都出来的红头罩，和一个三米开外看起来什么都没干的罗宾。“你们在排戏吗？”

“哼，今天就到这里，陶德，站起来跟我走。”

“混……”

虽然嘴里还在低声咒骂，但杰森颤抖着真的跟上了抬头挺胸就往外走的达米安，夜翼觉得自己大概需要去看看眼科，或者看看这个杰森是不是什么东西假扮的。路上达米安回头看了眼杰森，杰森竟然猛地一缩，活像个家暴受害者。这是什么巫术？或者达米安才是什么东西假扮的？

夜翼拍了一下自己的额头，赶快跟了上去。“小D你们去哪？”

“陶德的安全屋。”达米安回答。杰森露出凶狠的表情似乎想反驳，但达米安的一个凝视让他咬住了嘴唇，什么声音也没发出来。“你别管，更不要试图跟上我们。”

看着杰森跨上机车，达米安坐在他身后离开的画面，夜翼呼叫了神谕。

“等你那东西没用了，我就杀了你。”杰森在进入安全屋后阴沉地说，语气里九成的真心实意。

“你可以试试，反正你知道我住哪。”达米安关上门，拿出了手里的人偶，在杰森扑过来时敏捷地躲开，然后手上略微用了用力，果不其然听到了一声痛叫。

“别逼我弄痛你。”达米安皱着眉看着趴在地上的杰森，“虽然你是缺点教训。”

“疼痛教训吗？”杰森嗤笑了一声，“我们的‘小丑叔叔’可是给我开过私人辅导，不过看起来不怎么有用，你想超越他吗？”

“白痴陶德。”达米安有些暴躁地扯掉人偶的皮质外套，杰森的身体也跟着晃动了一下，接着杰森睁大眼睛看着他，前所未有的专注，还有达米安一直都很喜欢的惊恐。“你还想干什么？”

“把你的外套也脱了。”

杰森沉默了一下，照做了，露出了他穿着紧身衣的胸膛，红色蝙蝠很醒目地趴在他饱满的胸肌上，很好看但让达米安说不上来的焦躁。“这件也脱掉。”

杰森这次没有动，达米安没有管他，自顾自地把人偶身上的衣服扒了下来，手指直接轻轻地按在了人偶的胸口上，抚摸了起来。杰森皱着眉喘息了一声，像个少女似的捂住了自己的胸口，但丝毫没有办法阻止那边传来的被抚揉胸部的感觉。

“蝙蝠崽，这么变态对你的成长真的不好。”杰森不适地大叫起来，不顾一切地又想冲过来，达米安警告地看了他一眼，伸出了舌头。

是了，这就是之前在集装箱里蝙蝠崽就用过的那招，简直无法形容。想想被一个有自己半个人大的舌头舔一下，那热乎乎湿答答的感觉几乎可以说是恶心了，杰森在很痒和想吐之间纠结不已，腿一下就软了下去。小恶魔崽子那本来就比一般人缺乏的道德感和廉耻心在这种时候更加不起作用，十几岁的少年理所当然地用认真的神情舔了舔被脱光的红头罩人偶，让杰森瞬间就起了满身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“呆着别动，”达米安得意地看着他，掰开了人偶的双腿。杰森抗议地叫了一声，双腿也不由自主地随着抽动了一下。

他不知道到底发生了什么的，但知道达米安手上那个红头罩人偶不管经历了什么，一切感觉都会如实地传达到他本人身上。那个人偶他记得还是好久以前他们难得的聚在一起吃汉堡时达米安得到的玩具，不知为何现在真的成了某种“玩具”，杰森只能庆幸玩具下身没有真的那玩意儿，否则还会更变态。

虽然现在也够可以的了。达米安一边爱抚人偶一边观察他，他尽力地压抑着自己尽可能少地给出反应，同时思考着怎么把那个巫毒娃娃从达米安手里夺过来。

“唔嗯……”他蜷起身体又舒展开，装作不小心地漏出了呻吟，让达米安看起来开心了一点，拿着玩偶的动作也轻柔了不少，“这里看来让你挺舒服。”

“啊……”他在腿间被碰触时大声地叫了出来，达米安的手指在他的人偶双腿间爱抚，从平坦的小腹一直抚摸到又小又扁的屁股，当然在他感觉来说这完全不是手指，更接近手掌一些，但也不完全一样，总之略微的快感根本压不住那无法形容的诡异。

他已经放弃询问达米安为什么要这么做了，到了青春期的蝙蝠崽也差不多是每8秒钟就要想到性的年龄了，他们在大概八个月前中了毒藤的招，莫名其妙地上了一次床，之后蝙蝠崽简直是气炸了，看到他就恨不得打死他，让他们本来就不怎么样的关系也急转直下。虽然之前达米安坚持带他回蝙蝠洞检查的事让他稍微感动了一下，接着他就发现了达米安才是罪魁祸首，那天的疼痛就是因为达米安没有收好“玩具”而让提图斯叼着它一路啃咬造成的，让他痛得快昏过去不说，之后还做了好久被地狱犬吞噬的噩梦。

“陶德。”达米安阴郁地叫了他一声。杰森吓了一跳，猛地抬起了头。“怎么了？”

“你在叫什么？”

他这才发现少年的手指已经离开了人偶的身体，而他沉浸在思绪里居然就那么一直敷衍地叫来叫去。意识到这一点时他脸红了一下，接着恼羞成怒地抓起身边的外套就朝达米安扔了过去。少年挥手挡开了衣服，他趁机跳过去一把抓起了人偶，同时抽出了枪。蝙蝠崽对着他的枪口无畏地进攻了，子弹擦着少年的耳朵射在了墙上。让达米安近身绝对不是好事，身高已经接近夜翼的现任罗宾早就是他需要全神贯注才可能不落下风的对手，别提现在他一只手里还攥着“自己”——不，这说法有点奇怪，但差不多能描述他目前的窘迫。杰森明智地没有恋战，用最后几发子弹暂时逼退达米安后他转身向窗外跳去。

“啊啊啊！”

“操！”

撞上了一只大蓝鸟。

夜翼一只手扒着窗框，顾不上揉他疼痛的额头，因为他另一只手还下意识地紧抓着不知为何破窗而出的杰森。达米安的脸出现在上方，半是恼怒半是惊讶。

“你们在搞什么！”迪克抱怨嘟囔，突然发现杰森迷之安静。他低头看去，发现杰森低垂着脑袋，和他一起在12层楼外晃得像条咸鱼。在达米安的帮助下他把自己和杰森都拉了上来，不解地看着失去意识的杰森。

“你看着他，”达米安抓起杰森的手腕看了一眼之后马上用勾索跳了出去，不一会儿又回到了房间里。

“好好解释一下吧？”夜翼坐在杰森身旁，手指上套着一件小小的皮夹克。罗宾的脸色阴沉得可怕，少年一言不发地走到杰森的另一侧，手掌张开，露出了光裸的人偶碎裂的肢体，然后默不作声地检查起了杰森的脉搏和关节。差不多把一切事情都串联起来却十分难以置信的夜翼脸色也沉了下来。

“和那个萨满有关吗？”他记得和达米安一起救过的那个神叨的女人，怪异地笑着说一定会给达米安一个惊喜。

少年点了点头。虽然身高几乎和他一致，深肤色绿眼睛在安静时看起来有超越年龄的成熟，但……迪克叹了口气，“你用这个控制小翅膀？只是传感还是伤害也……”

“只有感觉的传达，”达米安把人偶放在地上，看着断掉的腿和手臂，轻轻地拼在一起，好一阵子才不情不愿地回答，“距离越近越强烈，不过不会造成实质伤害。”

但那也相当于杰森感到自己从12楼摔下去了。迪克担心地看着躺在地上脸色惨白的杰森，忍不住纠结这件事在杰森的一生中能排上倒霉榜的第几位，最终他叹口气，伸出手把毫无知觉的青年抱起来。

“喂！”达米安抗议地叫道，在他难得严厉地瞪视中不甘却心虚地哼了一声。他把杰森放到床上去，掖好了被子，不知道这有没有什么帮助但至少能让他自己感觉好些。

“感觉很快就会消退的，”达米安好像辩解又好像担忧地低声说道，“但是以前从没有过……”

“你得去找那个萨满，”迪克想了想，改口了，“我去找，你在这里呆着。”

杰森能直接醒来是最好，但如果醒来之后一直感到自己断手断脚那也许还不如……夜翼深深地吸了一口气，不由分说地跃进了夜空。

屋子里安静得可怕，之前的闹剧一时恍如隔世。达米安知道夜翼把自己留在这里绝对是想要他反省，最好能被内疚淹死。他确实也忧心忡忡，但是并没有想象得那么愧疚，大概对陶德的怒气真的积攒到恨不得……

想到这里他还是忍不住摸了摸陶德的脖子，虽然刚刚才检查过，但他还是自己摸到脉搏后才安心了一些。陶德昏迷和清醒时完全是两个人，睡颜不像平时那样眉头紧皱凶巴巴的，反而安详得可怕。陶德被小丑在面具里做了手脚那次，明知道不是致命伤但父亲还是不肯合眼地守在床边。他一开始还以为是什么补偿心理，现在却好像完全明白了那种感受。陶德虽然健壮但太苍白，平静地闭着眼睛时看起来简直像墓园里的雕像。这个联想让达米安完全地气恼了起来，他一巴掌拍在陶德的脸上让那块皮肤红润起来，然后弯下腰吻在对方嘴唇上。

早该这么做了，陶德不知道他记得那一次所有的细节，虽然当时他远比陶德失控得多。陶德出于他是蝙蝠崽以及未成年人的顾虑拼命忍耐，是他把陶德拽着脚踝拖过来，抢过陶德的匕首反而用来把陶德的衣服划得七零八落，有几刀还划开了陶德的皮肤。然后他全凭本能地想要进入，但干涩和紧窒让欲火中烧的他仍很难受，于是他从陶德身上抹了一把血。事后他逐渐清醒，那是他的第一次，带着某种雏鸟情节他心情复杂地想吻一下杰森，朦朦胧胧地觉得自己有责任让杰森感觉好些，但青年带着嫌弃的神情一巴掌推开了他。

虽然事后他们还算默契地谁也不提这件事，但不代表他不需要这段回忆来做为某种活动的“素材”。而条件反射一般一想起当时的事他竟然又有了反应，这绝对不是个好时机，得想办法消退一下这不合时宜的热情。

于是他接通了红罗宾的线路。

“我需要巫毒娃娃的资料，尤其是这个娃娃破了会怎样。”

“……”提姆没有说话，背景音是疯狂的键盘声。虽然只有一两分钟但达米安觉得几乎快有一个世纪，提姆终于回话了，“破了当然被诅咒者就死了。”

“……要没死呢？”

“那就是被诅咒着自己弄破的，咒语就解除了。”

达米安感到自己头上亮起了灯泡。这个娃娃是被杰森自己不小心摔出去的，那么，应该算杰森自己弄破的吧？

他二话没说掐断线路，再次热切地亲吻起杰森来。一双手撑着他的肩膀试图把他往外推，他眼都不眨地抓住按在了枕头上，然后最近耳熟得过分的呜咽声响了起来，终于，陶德使劲扭开了脸，大大地喘了口气，剧烈地呼吸起来。

“你是不是想闷死我好继承我的头罩。”杰森一开口还是那么不要命，在发现目前彼此微妙的姿态时眯起了眼睛。

“你有没有觉得哪里疼？”

“……”陶德沉默了一下，嘴角挑了起来，“就目前情况来说，自尊吧。从我身上下来蝙蝠崽。虽然你以前也光临过我的安全屋但别告诉我你最终目的是这个。”

达米安皱起了眉，仔细地看着陶德的眼睛。虽然还有日常的不屑，挑衅和愠怒，但完全不是他预料中的反应。“你不知道我怎么来的？”

“你又破坏了我的系统？”

是了，虽然还是惯有的剑拔弩张，但陶德这绝不是被他用人偶玩了这么久又摔下12楼的反应。要么是陶德摔失忆了，要么就是法术失效的同时也抹去了这段回忆。达米安心情复杂地看着陶德欠揍的完全不把被他按在床上当回事的笑容，决定给陶德一点颜色看看。

并安抚一下自己大起大落的心，虽然他不会承认这点的。

“唔唔唔！”陶德从他的亲吻里再次挣扎出来，“你小子又中花粉了吗？”

“是！”达米安恶狠狠地回答，“乖乖呆着让我授粉！”

一分钟后陶德喘着气大喊，“你自花传粉不行吗！”

不行，那就没有惊喜了。

五分钟后陶德用手推他的脸。“不行！就算是你中招了我也不陪你做这个，你找别人去！”

“只有你可以。”

少年说出这句话时心跳加快了，可是突如其来的冰冷枪口抵住了他的下颌。他不动声色地睥睨，看到陶德的眼睛里没有了玩笑的色彩，反而是毫不骗人的杀意。

“陶德？”

“哪怕是攻击罪犯时下手重了你都会被斥责，”陶德声音轻柔却满是威胁地说道，拿枪的手更用力了一些，“但不会有人在乎你对我做了什么……当然只有我。”

达米安从没有想过陶德会从这种角度来理解这件事，但，这很陶德。他难得地举起双手妥协地退开，也是为了给自己留出说话的空间。

“我没中花粉。”

“嗯。”陶德一脸的不关心。

“我想给你买机车。”

陶德皱起眉，“我没你们这些蝙蝠崽有钱，但我能买自己的机车。”

“那我给你买枪。”

陶德眉头皱得更深了。“也不用你买。”

“那我要做什么你才陪我做这个？”

“你做什么都没用。”

“我这总有什么是你想要的吧？”达米安感到了自己的怒气在升腾，这种怪异的谈判节奏他一点也不喜欢，更何况陶德是讲话更狡猾的那个。

“我唯一想要过的就是……”陶德自嘲地扯扯嘴角，放低了枪口，“算了。”

“如果你还想要的话我不介意。”少年倒是有这个自信，反正陶德是不可能做到的。果然陶德冷笑了一声，梳了梳头发，做出不在乎的样子。

“算了，我还是想你好好活着然后离我远一点。你不知道你死了之后……”

“我知道。”达米安认真地回答，他真的知道，“我会让父亲给你道歉。”

杰森疑惑地看着眼前布鲁斯的亲儿子，“我不需要。”

“你需要，迪克说过我讨厌你的原因就是因为我觉得你比任何人都想要和我抢父亲。”

“我不……”

“我不喜欢这一点，但如果你想要，我会去做。”少年郑重地说，“反正最后你和父亲的关系也要缓和起来的。”

“等等，”杰森困惑地挥了挥手，“你做这些就是为了让我陪你做那个？”

“这是第一阶段的目标。”

杰森故作轻松地笑了笑，“有趣，虽然很莫名，但是有趣。就算老家伙能纡尊降贵地向我道个歉，我和他也没有任何缓和的可能。”

“我不管那个，我只要你想要什么都告诉我。”

“所以这到底是什么种类的花粉呢？”陶德饶有兴致地凑近了看他的眼睛，“还是圣诞节提早到了？”

“就这么定了。”达米安飞快地捧起杰森的脸亲了一下，“这是定金。”

他看到杰森脸红了起来，而且，手足无措，觉得自己瞬间明白了谈判要领。

“要不再预付个50%。”

 

the end

 

尾声小段子

1、  
“不行！我必须知道你的第一次是和什么人！只有你知道我的这不公平，我第一次就是和你！”

“为了你的心灵健康还是别知道了。”

“快说！”

“……好啦第一个男人是你！”

暂时满意。

2、  
“是你更早喜欢我的，还像个白痴一样摆出一副知心哥哥的样子，这种角色有格雷森就够了。”

“……你知道你把鸟妈妈也骂进去了吗？”

“……”

“好吧我确实那时就挺喜欢你，当然不是那种喜欢，我得澄清一下。”

“你喜欢我因为我是蝙蝠崽。”

“嗯哼，你要不是蝙蝠崽我会更喜欢。”

“我不觉得我改回奥古的姓你会喜欢。”

“……还是别了。”

3、  
“那次明明你也很爽，比我还多射了一次，最后竟敢一脸嫌弃？”

“那是自我厌恶。”

“……我那时满16了。”

“……还是不可饶恕。”

“没错，必须申请一个限制令并让你戴上脚环，一旦你离开我就报警。”

“……”

4、  
“你怎么还收着这个玩具？明明当时说不要还说无聊的。”

“……闭嘴！还给我！”

“承认吧你对我从那时候就产生迷恋了！”

“是啊你不知道我对它做了多少不可描述的事！你看——”

“……”

“你刚是不是抖了一下？”

“为什么你摸它我会有感觉？”

“……”

5、  
杰森如临大敌地看着达米安手里自己造型的人偶，死定了，达米安肯定会用那个东西使劲玩弄他的，这到底是什么巫术？

出乎意料的是达米安郑重地又把它锁了起来，用最牢固的保险箱。

这是不打算戏弄他的意思了？杰森有点感动，大概一秒左右。

“我直接摸你你更有感觉。”

战便战谁怕谁。

 

尾声的尾声

布鲁斯真的道歉了。

“达米安说这很重要，我也觉得必须给他做出一个表率，对于家人间的……”

“你就直接说重点。”

“……”

“……”

“……对不起。”

“……”

“对不起，杰森，请原谅我。”

“我不。”

“……”

他看着布鲁斯在挫败，沮丧和愤怒中挣扎，觉得差不多是男人要转身离开的时候了。但是布鲁斯这回终于用上了蝙蝠侠的强大毅力，低沉地再次开了口。

“给我个机会？”

“哼。”杰森发出了无情的冷笑。

“我要你带我去吃冰激凌。”

他们三个吃得还算开心。


End file.
